Leviathan (AloneTogether's Lair)
Background Leviathan never had an easy life. From the moment hatched he was thrust into a life of grief and loneliness. Anyone within a close radius of him would fall deathly ill, dying in anywhere from a few seconds to minutes. He lost his whole family and everyone in his old clan, retreating to into the forest to live a life of solitude. The lanterns around him carry his family's spirits, two of his brothers and his one sister. His story intertwines with his now mate Laria's, who died from his illness one day when she wandered too close. He learned necromancy to reanimate her, and she is now immune to his disease, as with all of their hatchlings. It is unknown if all of his offspring carry on his deadly curse, and to what extent the ones that do have it, but it is known that at least one is loose with it- and dangerous. Personality Leviathan is incredibly self-loathing. He blames himself for all of the carnage that has come from his existence even though there was nothing he could do to control it. He is very timid speaking to any dragon, even his mate Laria. He much prefers living in the shadows and watching, ensuring no one will be hurt because of him again. He is also generally afraid of sickness, not necessarily in himself but in any dragon he has the opportunity to grow attached to. If one of his hatchlings so much as coughs he will completely break down, often only consoled by Laria or his sister's lantern light. He can be way too overprotective, only letting any of his children go because of the persuasion of his mate after multiple tests to ensure that it is safe for both them and others. Despite how powerful he truly is, Leviathan would never purposefully hurt anyone, no matter how drastic the circumstances. Curse Leviathan is not sure what caused his ability, and he doesn't really care too. All he knows is those who get too close die, and he does everything in his power to prevent this. One of his offspring, an Unnamed Imperial who inherited his curse and developed it into an even stronger ability, discovered that it seems to be connected to Shade in a way, sapping the magick from dragons and feeding it into the owner of the curse's veins. Relationship Leviathan's mate is another Imperial named Laria. He met her when she became lost as a hatchling and the Lantern that holds his sister's spirit led her into his rosebud clearing, where she grew up as he watched from out of sight. He fell in love with her from the shadows, always too scared to come any closer in fear that he would kill her in doing so. One day Leviathan ventured too close, and Laria managed to catch sight of him. She approached him despite his pleas for her to stay away, and that ultimately lead to her demise. In mourning, Leviathan carried her body to the middle of the rose clearing and devoted himself to learning dark magick in order to bring her back. He successfully did this, reanimating her in a sort of limbo between living and dead, and she became immune to his curse. Now able to actually be around each other, begged for her forgiveness, which she gave him. The two have lived in the clearing ever since and eventually became mates. They are still actively breeding, and the hatchlings that carry the disease lightly or not at all are brought out into society by Laria. Category:Imperial Category:Plague Dragon Category:Male